Gamsahamnida, Devilssi
by I am Hottest Diadem
Summary: Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda di kamarku. Seperti ada orang lain yang bersamaku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku semakin rapat. Ketakutan spontan menguasaiku.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Thank You

Cast : Seo Joo Hyun SNSD

Cho Kyuhyun SuJu

Jung Yong Hwa CN Blue

Genre : Fantasy

Length : Double shot

_February, 09_

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku lemas di atas tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi hari ini berlalu dengan sangat membosankan dan mengesalkan. Kupeluk erat boneka keroro yang berukuran besar itu, sambil berusaha mengusir bayangan kejadian tadi dari pikiranku. Huffftt . . . Kenapa aku harus menjadi saksi dari kejadian menyebalkan seperti tadi ? Harusnya tadi aku tak memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kelas mencari buku partitur musikku yang hilang. Kenapa aku tak membiarkannya hilang saja. Atau kenapa aku tak mencarinya besok saja, sebelum kelas dimulai. Kenapa harus hari ini ?

Arrgghghhh . . . .

Sebuah kepala tiba-tiba menjulur dari balik pintu kamarku, wajahnya memandang heran ke arahku. Aku segera menutup tubuhku dengan selimut. Tapi, tak sampai sepuluh detik, tiba-tiba selimutku tersibak.

" Eonnie. . . "

Aku terkaget melihatnya yang kini sudah duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

" Waeyo ? Kenapa kau berteriak ? " aku segera memperbaiki posisi dan duduk bersandar di sebelahnya.

" Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul ? " Kedua alisnya terangkat mendengar pertanyaanku.

" Aku baru saja akan pergi ke kamarku, tapi saat melewati kamarmu aku mendengar kau berteriak. Waeyo ? " aisshh,, kalau kakakku ini sudah bertanya, dia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendengar jawabannya.

" Aniyo " aku berusaha mengelak, walaupun aku tahu itu percuma.

" Ya~ Seo Joo Hyun, aku mengenalmu bahkan sejak kau belum mengenalmu dirimu sendiri. Dan sekarang kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ? " dia merebut boneka keroro yang sedang kupeluk. Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkit kejadian tadi.

" Eonnie " aku merebahkan kepalaku di bahunya.

" Tadi, saat aku kembali ke kelas musik, aku melihat Yong Hwa oppa. "

" Wae ? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang ? Katamu sudah hampir 2 minggu kau tak melihatnya ? "

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

" Tapi, dia tak sendiri. Dia disana sedang mengajari seorang yeoja bermain gitar. Dan mereka terlihat begitu mesra. "

Tangan Sooyoung eonnie terulur memeluk bahuku dan mengusapnya pelan.

" Apa itu yeojachingu-nya ? Apa kau mengenalnya ? "

Aku mengangkat bahu, bayangan kejadian tadi kembali berputar di kepalaku. Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba dia bergeser, kedua tangannya merengkuh bahuku.

" Kau harus mengatakannya ! "

Ehh ? Aku melongo menatapnya, apa maksudnya!

" Kau harus mengatakan pada Yonghwa, kalau menyukainya "

Aku terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna ucapannya.

" Shiro . . . " aku melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan bangkit duduk di kaki tempat tidur.

" Waeyo ? Selama ini kau menyukainya, tapi dia sama sekali tak tahu. Mungkin saja kalau dia tahu, status hubungan kalian bisa berubah "

Dia semakin gencar membujukku.

" Shiro, shiro, shiro . . . "

Sekarang dia bangkit, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapanku.

" Kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, maka biar aku saja yang mengatakan padanya. "

Aku kaget dengan ucapannya, memang dia dan Yonghwa oppa adalah teman sejak smp.

" Andwae . . . Kau tak boleh melakukannya eonnie ! Ini urusanku, kau tak boleh mengganggu " bantahku keras kepala. Dia terlihat kesal menerima sikapku, digaruknya kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Aissh… kalau begini bisa-bisa tiap hari aku mendengar curhatan patah hatimu "

Aku diam, segala pikiran berkecamuk dibenakku.

" Bagaimana kalau dia nanti dia benar-benar punya yeojachingu ? "

" Aku tetap tak akan mengatakannya. Toh bisa saja mereka putus "

" Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menikah ? "

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bayangan Yonghwa oppa yang memakai jas hitam dan seorang yeoja cantik bergaun putih melintas di otakku.

" Aku,, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku, sehari sebelum pernikahannya. " ujarku masih tetap keras kepala.

" Ya~ bukaknkah itu sudah terlambat? Apa gunanya kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain ! "

" Setidaknya, dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya. "

Dia menyerah berbicara denganku dan berjalan menjauh ke arah pintu. Tangannya menggapai pegangan pintu dan membukanya, namun seketika dia berbalik dan menatapku,

" Bagaimana kalau dia meninggal, kau takkan tahu pasti kapan hal itu terjadi bukan ? "

Aku terdiam menatap wajahnya, bayangan Yonghwa oppa yang tadi bersanding di pelaminan, kini berubah lokasi menjadi dalam peti mati.

" Eonnie, kau mendoakan Yonghwa oppa cepat mati ya? " kulemparkan boneka keroro di tanganku ke arahnya, namun dengan sigap dia berlari dan menutup pintu. Sehingga boneka itu hanya sukses mencium belakang pintu kamarku dan teronggok diam di lantai. Aku terpaku membayangkan perkataannya, andwae, semoga hal itu tak terjadi. Tak boleh terjadi.

_June, 13_

Tok tok tok . . .

Untuk kesekian kalinya pintu kamarku diketuk. Kali ini terdengar suara appa, umma dan Sooyoung eonnie bersahutan memanggilku, namun aku mengabaikannya. Kupeluk erat foto seorang namja yang telah menyita perhatianku selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

" Oppa, waeyo ? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? Padahal aku belum mengatakan apapun padamu. Padahal aku belum menyatakan perasaan ini padamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi? Kenapa ? "

Aku mengusap air mata yang membanjiri wajahku dengan lengan bajuku. Kupandangi lagi foto Yonghwa oppa yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memeluk gitarnya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi, walaupun aku tahu setiap manusia pasti akan mengalami kematian. Namun, untuk hal ini aku benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya. Satu-satunya orang yang begitu kusayangi sejak lama telah pergi, tapi dia bahkan tak tahu kalau aku menyayanginya. Kenapa bisa ini terjadi padaku ? Apa Tuhan begitu tak menyayangiku ?

Tok tok tok . . .

Suara ketukan itu lagi kembali terdengar. Sekarang suara teman-temanku yang memanggil. Aku tahu, mereka sangat cemas akan keadaanku. Ini sudah hari kedua sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Yonghwa oppa terjadi. Sejak kembali dari pemakamannya, aku mengurung diri dalam kamar dan terus menangis. Sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari sini. Dikamar ini satu-satunya tempat aku bisa melihat semua refleksi Yonghwa oppa. Semua dinding kamarku penuh dengan tempelan foto dirinya yang kuambil diam-diam. Selama berada disini, aku bisa merasa dekat dengan Yonghwa oppa.

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur, memeluk erat foto Yonghwa oppa didadaku, kemudian memejamkan mata. Oppa, maukah kau datang dalam mimpiku sekali saja ? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Sungguh . . .

_June, 25_

Aku menyibakkan tirai penutup jendela kamarku. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah kaca jendela, kembali memberikan aura kehidupan dalam kamarku. Selama ini, aku menutupnya karena merasa asing dengan sinar itu. Ya, aku sudah keluar dari 'sangkar'-ku. Sedang mencoba menata kembali kehidupanku yang kacau sejak hari itu. Umma, appa dan Sooyoung eonnie benar-benar stress dengan aksi mengurung diriku, sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuka kamarku dengan paksa. Begitu melihat keadaanku yang terbaring lemah dengan air mata, dengan segera mereka berlari memelukku. Umma bahkan menyuruhku berjanji agar tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku bukan hanya kehilangan Yonghwa oppa, tapi juga kedua orang tua dan kakakku tersayang. Akhirnya aku setuju berjanji padanya untuk memulai menata kembali hati dan pikiranku, walaupun separuh nyawaku seakan ikut hilang bersama kepergian Yonghwa oppa.

Aku masih tetap menolak untuk keluar dari sangkarku. Jadi, setiap saat umma, appa, sooyoung eonnie serta teman-temanku datang menemaniku di kamar ini. Mereka bercerita denganku tentang apa saja, walaupun hanya menerima anggukan atau gelengan dariku sebagai balasannya. Bahkan ruang makan dan ruang santai keluargaku otomatis pindah tempat ke kamarku ini. Aku tahu, aku benar-benar tak pantas melakukan hal ini pada mereka. Tapi, sungguh aku benar-benar tak punya lagi semangat untuk melakukan hal seperti biasanya.

_November__, __0__5_

Aku menatap tumpukan buku yang ada dihadapanku. Beberapa buku ini sepertinya harus kusingkirkan agar tak ada lagi ruang sesak di lemariku. Aku membuka satu persatu buku-buku itu, melemparkan buku-buku musik yang tak lagi kupakai ke kardus dekat kakiku. Toh, aku takkan memerlukan buku-buku itu lagi. Sejak memutuskan untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal, aku juga memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah di jurusan musik. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil minat yang lain, bahkan rencananya aku akan pindah ke universitas lain. Terlalu menyakitkan untukku tetap berada di tempat dimana banyak kenangan Yonghwa oppa di dalamnya. Aku juga telah membereskan barang-barangku dari segala pernak-pernik yang bersangkutan dengan Yonghwa oppa. Seperti kata umma, aku tak bisa terus-terusan hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya.

Mataku terpaku menatap sebuah buku hitam di tanganku. Sepertinya aku baru melihat buku ini, kenapa bisa ada disini. Aku membuka halaman terakhir buku itu dan menemukan kertas dengan tanggal peminjaman terakhir atas namaku. Kuperhatikan tanggalnya, aha… buku ini yang kuambil sembarangan dari rak buku waktu itu. Aku ingat, saat itu aku sedang mencari buku referensi untuk tugasku di perpustakaan kampus. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Yonghwa oppa yang sedang duduk asyik membaca sebuah buku. Aku begitu terpaku menatapnya, namun tiba-tiba saja, seperti menyadari kehadiranku dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Tentu saja, aku langsung gugup dan salah tingkah. Dengan cepat kusambar salah satu buku yang berada di rak dekatku, berjalan ke meja peminjaman dan segera melangkah ke luar perpustakaan.

Aku membawa buku itu dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Mengamati buku itu dengan teliti. Cover depan dan belakang buku itu berwarna hitam pekat dan tanpa gambar atau tulisan apapun. Sungguh aneh, mana bisa ada buku yang diterbitkan tanpa judul. Aku segera membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan menemukan tulisan yang cukup aneh. Apa ini ? Aku sama sekali tak bisa membacanya, bahkan aku juga tak tahu jenis huruf atau bahasa apa yang tertulis itu.

Kubuka lagi halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu. Halamannya penuh dengan tulisan aneh yang tak bisa kubaca. Aku terus menelusuri halamannya dan menemukan gambar seorang pria dari samping. Gambar itu memperlihatkan seorang pria yang kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Aku memperhatikan gambar hutan gelap yang ditatap pria itu, apa yang membuatnya kaget ? Begitu melewati beberapa lembar halamannya, tampak gambar dua ekor serigala dengan latar belakang hutan rimba. Diantara tubuh kedua serigala itu, tampak sepasang kaki yang mirip kaki manusia. Hal itu segera menggelitik rasa penasaranku, mungkin gambar ini merupakan perbesaran dari gambar pria yang kaget tadi. Dengan semangat, kubuka terus halamannya untuk mencari gambar selanjutnya.

Setelah melewati 3 halaman, aku akhirnya bisa menemukan sebuah gambar. Sebuah siluet bayangan tubuh seseorang. Seorang manusia dengan sayap di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Aku menatap gambar itu, malaikatkah? Kuamati tulisan di bawahnya, nothing, tetap sama tak bisa dibaca. Aku membalik halaman itu dan menemukan gambar di belakangnya, sebuah lingkaran. Kuamati lagi tulisan di bawahnya. Aku bisa mengenali huruf-huruf alfabet yang terukir disitu, berusaha membacanya.

" Summon circle . . . " aku membacanya dengan terbata-bata. Ahh, kenapa susah begini.

" Devil . . . " ohh, aku tahu, berarti gambar manusia bersayap tadi bukan malaikat,

" Grant wishes. . . " aku mengernyit. Aku tahu, jadi lingkaran ini adalah lingkaran pemanggil setan yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Ih wow . . .

" Cinnamon powder. . . " bubuk kayu manis ?

" Melt… Melted.. Cho..Co..late.. melted Chocolate ? " hhahah,, ini lingkaran pemanggil setan atau resep kue sih..,

Hebat ! Siapa pun yang menulis ini sepertinya dia memiliki selera humor dan imajinasi yang tinggi.

" Seohyun " aku menengok mendapati Sooyoung eonnie berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

" Kau jadi ikut denganku ke toko buku ? "

" Ah, ne " aku meletakkan buku aneh itu di atas lemari buku, mengambil dompet dan handphoneku, serta menggeser kardus tadi hingga berada diluar dekat pintu.

" Apa ini ? " tanya Sooyoung eonnie sambil melihat isi kardus tadi.

" Buku-buku lama, aku berniat menyerahkan itu pada teman-temanku yang lain. Toh aku takkan menggunakannya lagi nanti "

Dia mengangguk mendengar penjelasanku.

" Kajja " ujarnya sambil menggandeng tanganku menuruni tangga.

_November__, 10_

Aku duduk di lantai kamarku, mengamati lingkaran di hadapnku. Mataku bergantian menatap buku dan lingkaran itu, berusaha membandingkan keduanya.

" Mirip "

Aku sedang berusaha membuat 'lingkaran pemanggil setan' dari buku yang kubaca beberapa hari lalu. Karena tak ada kerjaan, maka aku iseng melakukannya. Toh tak ada ruginya bukan ! Setidaknya aku tak perlu melakukan penyembelihan hewan, menggunakan darah atau hal ekstrim lainnya, hanya butuh bubuk kayu manis dan coklat leleh. Kuamati lagi gambar tersebut dan mencoba membaca tulisan di halaman sebelah.

" C.. O.. ini huruf M atau N, sih ? "

" Con,, Come " spontan aku berteriak begitu sukses membaca tulisan itu.

" H.. E.. arrghh ! Bodo'… " dengan kesal aku menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Aku segera mengambil sapu dan alat pel untuk membersihkan hasil perbuatanku itu. Begitu selesai, aku segera rebahan di kasurku sambil menyetel ipod. Kupasang earphone ditelingaku dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda di kamarku. Seperti ada orang lain yang bersamaku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku semakin rapat. Ketakutan spontan menguasaiku. Siapa? Jangan-jangan maling ? Pencuri ? Tapi, ini kan siang hari, masa ada pencuri yang mencuri siang bolong ? Tapi, kalau bukan pencuri, lalu siapa ?

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha memantapkan hati. Dengan tiba-tiba, aku segera bangkit ke posisi duduk, berusaha menyeret tubuhku sampai menyandar di kepala tempat tidur dan membuka mata. Cahaya matahari dari jendela membuat mataku silau. Dan untuk sesaat, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya itu. Perlahan-lahan, mataku mulai bisa melihat. Benar saja. Ada orang lain yang berada di kamar ini denganku.

Yang pertama-tama terlihat adalah sepasang kaki. Kemudian paha, perut, dada, kedua tangan, leher dan terakhir wajahnya. Aku terdiam memandangi sosok di hadapanku. Terpaku menatap wajahnya yang kini tersenyum sinis menatapku. Kuakui memang, dengan rambut ikal dan tubuh tegap itu, makhluk di hadapanku ini benar-benar terlihat tampan. Tapi, dia siapa? Kenapa bisa muncul di kamarku ? Kenapa bisa ada dihadapanku ?

to be continued

Author's Note ::

hhahaha,, chingudeul annyeong, ff-nya saia buat bersambung yaa.

ceritanya sudah selesai, hanya saja terlalu amat sangat panjang untuk dijadikan oneshot, makanya dipisah.

sudahlah, yang telah di tag dan membacanya,

silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda apapun itu,

don't be silent reader please !

:D


	2. Chapter 2

_November__, 10_

Aku duduk di lantai kamarku, mengamati lingkaran di hadapanku. Mataku bergantian menatap buku dan lingkaran itu, berusaha membandingkan keduanya.

" Mirip "

Aku sedang berusaha membuat 'lingkaran pemanggil setan' dari buku yang kubaca beberapa hari lalu. Karena tak ada kerjaan, maka aku iseng melakukannya. Toh tak ada ruginya bukan ! Setidaknya aku tak perlu melakukan penyembelihan hewan, menggunakan darah atau hal ekstrim lainnya, hanya butuh bubuk kayu manis dan coklat leleh. Kuamati lagi gambar tersebut dan mencoba membaca tulisan di halaman sebelah.

" C.. O.. ini huruf M atau N, sih ? "

" Con,, Come " spontan aku berteriak begitu sukses membaca tulisan itu.

" H.. E.. arrghh ! Bodo'… " dengan kesal aku menutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Aku segera mengambil sapu dan alat pel untuk membersihkan hasil perbuatanku itu. Begitu selesai, aku segera rebahan di kasurku sambil menyetel ipod. Kupasang earphone ditelingaku dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda di kamarku. Seperti ada orang lain bersamaku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku semakin rapat. Ketakutan spontan menguasaiku. Siapa? Jangan-jangan maling ? Pencuri ? Tapi, ini kan siang hari, masa ada pencuri yang mencuri siang bolong ? Tapi, kalau bukan pencuri, lalu siapa ?

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha memantapkan hati. Dengan tiba-tiba, aku segera bangkit ke posisi duduk, berusaha menyeret tubuhku sampai menyandar di kepala tempat tidur dan membuka mata. Cahaya matahari dari jendela membuat mataku silau. Dan untuk sesaat, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya itu. Perlahan-lahan, mataku mulai bisa melihat. Benar saja. Ada orang lain yang berada di kamar ini denganku.

Yang pertama-tama terlihat adalah sepasang kaki. Kemudian paha, perut, dada, kedua tangan, leher dan terakhir wajahnya. Aku terdiam memandangi sosok di hadapanku. Terpaku menatap wajahnya yang kini tersenyum sinis menatapku. Kuakui memang, dengan rambut ikal dan tubuh tegap itu, makhluk di hadapanku ini benar-benar terlihat tampan. Tapi, dia siapa? Kenapa bisa muncul di kamarku ?

" Arrrrgggghhh . . . . . . "

Aku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, suara langkah kaki bersahut-sahutan terdengar semakin mendekat ke kamarku.

" Seohyun, waeyo ? " kubuka mataku perlahan, umma dan appa menatapku cemas.

" Ada maling di kamarku " ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok tadi berdiri. Umma dan appa segera mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh pelosok kamarku, tapi tak menemukan apapun. Dengan sigap, appa meraih penutup wajan yang dipegang umma dan mulai menggeledah kamarku. Dibukanya lemari satu persatu, di dalam kamar mandi, di kolong tempat tidur, bahkan melongok keluar jendela yang terpasang terali besi itu, namun nihil. Tak ada satupun sosok yang kusebut maling tadi.

Umma mendekat ke arahku dan mengelus kepalaku.

" Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi Seohyun-ah " aku mengangguk pelan sambil memastikan ketiadaan sosok tadi. Ya benar, mungkin aku hanya bermimpi.

" Ya sudah, kau tidur lagi saja. Umma mau melanjutkan memasak "

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong-bengong mengingat kejadian tadi.

" Kaget banget ya ! "

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok tadi kini ada di samping tempat tidurku. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding, ingin sekali berteriak namun entah mengapa tenggorokanku seperti tercekat kali ini.

" Nggak pernah melihat orang setampan aku ? "

Aku mengernyit menatapnya. Sosok ini benar-benar nyata, bahkan dia sekarang sedang berbicara denganku.

" Nu. . . Nuguseyeo ? " ada getar dalam suaraku. Aku berdehem, berusaha membersihkan tenggorokanku.

" Kamu siapa ? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanyaku pada sosok itu. Dia hanya menatap heran ke arahku dan tersenyum sinis.

" Lho ! Kan kamu yang memanggilku tadi. "

" Eh? Aku ? Kapan ? "

Aku kembali diam berusaha mencari-cari ingatan tentangku yang memanggil namja ini ke kamarku. Tak ada, lagipula aku juga tak mengenal ataupun pernah melihatnya.

" Ckckck,, sudah lupa ya ? " dia menggaruk alisnya. " Bubuk kayu manis dan coklat leleh. Sudah ingat ? "

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya. Kayu manis ? Coklat leleh ? Sebuah lampu menyala terang di kepalaku.

" Jadi, lingkaran tadi memang bisa memanggil,, setan ! " aku menekankan kata terakhir, masih tak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok namja di hadapanku itu. Dia menyeringai menatapku.

" Ja.. jadi, kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku ? "

Sosok itu menghilang dari hadapanku dan muncul lagi, kali ini dia duduk di kursi depan meja belajar. Dengan malas, dia mulai membuka satu persatu buku-buku disitu.

" Ne, cepat sebutkan apa permintaanmu "

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Benarkah makhluk ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanku ! Bermacam-macam pikiran singgah di kepalaku. Aku terdiam membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang nanti terjadi.

" Ya~~ kenapa kau diam saja ? Kau mau minta apa ? Uang? Harta? Cowok ? "

Aku menggeleng mendengar tawarannya.

" Lalu apa ? Pengen cantik? Seksi? Terkenal ? Pinter? "

Aku semakin menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya.

" Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, agashi ? Cepatlah agar aku bisa segera pulang, aku tak mau lama-lama di bumi "

" Waeyo ? "

" Ya tentu saja karena kehidupan di bumi itu membosankan "

" A.. aniyo, maksudku, kenapa kau tak bisa pulang ? " kulihat dia berdecak kesal menatapku.

" Aku hanya bisa pulang setelah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Soweoneul malhaebwa, agashi " ucapnya yang kini berada di depanku. Aku membuang muka menyadari wajah kami yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Walaupun dia tampan, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah setan. Dia terkekeh menyadari keanehan tingkahku dan dalam hitungan detik dia kini berdiri bersandar di dekat pintu.

Sebuah keinginan yang dari dulu kupendam, kini mencuat kembali dipikiranku. Dengan perlahan, kualihkan pandanganku menatap foto Yonghwa oppa yang terbingkai indah di samping tempat tidurku. Itu satu-satunya foto dirinya yang tersisa sekarang. Tiba-tiba, foto itu menghilang dan berpindah tempat ke tangan setan namja itu. Dia mengamati foto itu dengan ekspresi meremehkan, seakan mengatakan kalau 'dia tak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku'.

" Namjachingu-mu ? " aku tertegun sesaat kemudian menggeleng.

" Hhaha… kau menyukainya dan ingin agar dia juga menyukaimu "

Aku terdiam.

" Kau bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanmu padanya ? "

Aku mengangguk lemah padanya. Dia menghilang dan muncul dihadapanku, dengan tiba-tiba memegang dan menarik tubuhku hingga berdiri.

" Kajja, ajak aku menemuinya dan dalam hitungan detik aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padamu. " ucapnya enteng.

" Kau bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta ? " Kedua alisnya terangkat naik turun menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi, aku menggeleng,

" Aku, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya "

" Eh? " dia memandangku dengan ekspresi bingung.

" Kau tak tau dia dimana ? " aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

" Entahlah, aku rasa, mungkin sekarang dia ada di… surga " ada keheningan selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba setan itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku mengedarkan mataku mencari sosoknya namun tak ada. Aku mendengus kesal menyadari mungkin saja setan tadi sedang mempermainkanku. Aku duduk di lantai dengan memeluk kedua kakiku, kembali teringat akan Yonghwa oppa.

" Mianata, aku tak bisa "

Aku menoleh dan mendapati setan itu sedang memainkan boneka keroro milikku. Aku mengernyit mendengar jawabannya,

" Waeyo ? " aku berbalik menatapnya.

" Mungkin aku memang bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu yang masuk akal. Tapi, untuk membuatmu bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mati, aku tak mau melakukannya. "

" Waeyo ? Apa setan seperti kau tak punya kemampuan itu ! " aku berusaha menyinggung harga dirinya. Dia menatap tajam ke arahku.

" Ya~ tentu saja aku bisa. Hal seperti itu mudah kulakukan, tapi aku tak mau. " jawabnya agak sinis.

" Waeyo ? "

" Apa kau tak punya kata lain selain bertanya mengapa ? " aku terdiam kesal menatapnya. Dasar setan, benar-benar tak punya hati nurani.

" Aku hanya bertanya alasan mengapa kau tak mau mengabulkan permintaanku. WAEYO ? "

Dia mendelik kesal ke arahku kemudian menghilang. Aku memanggilnya tapi dia tak kuncung muncul. Apa setan juga bisa merajuk ?

_November__, 12_

Aku asyik menonton kartun keroro di layar televisi, tiba-tiba layarnya teracak dan sosok itu muncul lagi,

" Sudah punya permintaan baru ? "

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yonghwa oppa "

Setan itu menghilang dan layar tv kembali normal menampilkan kapten keroro yang sedang bertarung melawan pasukan luar angkasa.

_November__, 20_

Aku sedang berada di ruang makan bersama umma dan appa. Sooyoung eonnie sedang keluar bersama temannya. Tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul dan duduk di kursi di samping umma. Dia menyeringai nakal ke arahku.

" Soweoneul malhaebwa " kali ini dia mengatakannya sambil berdendang. Cihh,, ingin rasanya aku melemparkan piring ini ke hadapannya atau meneriakinya menyuruh dia pergi, benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi, kalau aku melakukannya, bisa-bisa aku disangka gila oleh umma dan appa.

Namja setan yang tampan itu masih menatapku, tapi aku sama sekali tak mau membalas tatapannya. Biar saja, dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa merajuk, aku juga bisa. Selama dia tak mau membuatku menemui Yonghwa oppa, aku tak bicara ataupun mengindahkannya. Sebodo amat, kalau dia tak bisa pulang karena aku. Bukan urusanku.

Aku tetap makan dalam diam, sesekali menanggapi celotehan umma dan candaan appa. Kulirik setan itu yang terus saja memandangku. Dasar setan. Aku berdiri begitu selesai makan, membantu umma membereskan meja dan segera naik ke kamarku. Begitu kubuka pintu, setan itu sedang duduk di tempat tidurku sambil memeluk boneka keroro. Ingin sekali aku tertawa melihatnya, mana ada setan yang bertingkah seperti itu, tapi sekarang kan aku sedang merajuk padanya, jadi tak boleh mengeluarkan ekspresi sedikit pun.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk di meja belajar, sengaja menghindari berdekatan dengan setan itu. Tapi, belum sampai sepuluh detik, dia telah bertengger di atas meja, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menatapku. Ditangannya tergenggam bingkai yang berisi foto Yonghwa oppa. Dengan segera aku merebut itu dari tangannya dan menatapnya galak.

Kami masih tetap diam selama hampir setengah jam. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar merasa risih. Bukan karena ingin bicara dengannya, tapi merasa aneh saat ada orang di sampingmu namun kalian tetap diam. Yah, walaupun dia bukan manusia, tapi tetap saja aneh mendiamkannya.

" Kau menyayangi orang itu ? "

Pertanyaannya spontan membuatku mengangkat kepala memandangnya. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada foto Yonghwa oppa yang ada di hadapanku. Aku mengangguk, masih menghindari bicara dengannya.

" Sejak kapan ? " aku diam, sama sekali enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ada apa ini, kenapa dia mendadak menjadi seorang wartawan. Aneh.

Dia mendesah, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil tetap diam. Aku juga tak berusah untuk bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi aneh.

" Sayang itu, seperti apa ? " aku kaget mendengar pertanyaanya yang terucap pelan. Hey, bagaiman bisa ada seorang manusia yang tak mengenal bagaimana itu perasaan sayang? Ya, walaupun dia itu setan maksudku. Setidaknya dia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia juga punya keluarga bukan ! Memangnya dia tak menyayangi keluarganya !

" Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya ? " pertanyaannya memancingku bertanya. Dia menatapku dan menggeleng. Aku tertawa, benar-benar merasa geli. Apakah Tuhan menciptakan setan tak dibekali dengan perasaan sayang dan cinta ?

" Umm, sayang itu kita akan rela berkorban apapun demi orang yang kita sayangi " ujarku menatapnya. Tapi, dahinya malah berkerut, berpikir.

" Kalo kita lagi ingat sama orang yang kita sayang, ada perasaan berdesir disini. " tambahku sambil menyentuh dadanya. Dia diam, lagi-lagi berpikir.

" Berdesir itu, bagaimana ? "

Kali ini, aku tertawa semakin keras. Ya ampun, ini setan atau anak kecil sih. Tak mengerti apa-apa.

Aku menariknya menuju kamar mandi, mendekati wastafel dan mengisinya dengan air sampai penuh. Kemudian membimbing tangannya seakan-akan sedang menyibak permukaan air.

" Ini namanya berdesir "

Diam terpaku mendengar ucapanku, kemudian menghilang. Tanganku memegang udara kosong. Aku mencari keberadaannya namun tak ada. Setan ini selalu saja menghilang tiba-tiba. Dasar…

_Desember__, 03_

Aku baru saja mulai terlelap, saat kusadari ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh lenganku. Tangan itu menggoyang-goyang tubuhku berusaha membangunkanku. Saat aku membuka mata dengan malas, kudapati sosok setan tampan itu lagi di hadapanku.

Aku bangkit memandangnya kesal,

" Apa lagi ? Kalau kau memintaku untuk mengganti permintaanku, aku tak mau. Shiroyo " ujarku sambil mulai membaringkan tubuhku lagi, tapi dengan segera dia menahan tanganku.

" Ayo, ikut aku " aku masih memandangnya kesal.

" Aku tak mau kemana-mana, aku mau tidur "

" Cepatlah, nanti kau menyesal " dengan sekali sentak dia menarikku hingga berdiri dan detik berikutnya kami menghilang.

Begitu membuka mata, kumpulan sinar menyerangku, berusaha menerobos masuk dalam indera penglihatanku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha beradaptasi. Setan itu masih berdiri di sampingku, menatap ke depan kosong, tanpa ekspresi.

" Ini dimana ? " tanyaku bingung.

" Berjalanlah. Ikuti arah datangnya sinar itu, nanti kau sampai ke tempat tujuanmu. " aku semakin heran mendengar ucapan setan itu. Apa maksudnya? Tempat tujuanku, dimana ?

Aku menatapnya dan dia mengangguk tanpa menatapku. Ada ekspresi aneh terpancar dari matanya. Dengan ragu aku mulai melangkah mengikuti arah datangnya sinar, begitu mulai jauh, aku berbalik menatap setan itu lagi. Kali ini dia tersenyum tulus, bukan cengiran nakal yang biasa diperlihatkannya padaku. Aku ingin bertanya lagi padanya, tapi tiba-tiba bayangannya mulai memudar. Sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, dia kembali tersenyum menatapku, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh dadanya, lalu dia hilang. Tak ada yang tersisa di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Bagus, sekarang dia malah meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat asing ini. Eottokhae ?

Aku berjalan pelan, mengikuti arah cahaya, sampai cahaya satu arah itu tiba-tiba melebur menghilang. Ada jeda kegelapan sesaat, sebelum tempat aku berdiri itu perlahan-lahan bersinar. Cahaya mulai merambati semua sisinya. Kini, disekitarku terang benderang penuh cahaya. Aku mencari-cari kemana aku harus pergi lagi, saat mataku menangkap sosok seorang namja. Sosok namja berbaju putih yang sangat kurindukan, yang telah menghilang dari hidupku selama hampir 6 bulan ini. Sosok itu,

" Yonghwa oppa " aku menyebut nama itu lirih. Air mata kontan jatuh dari mataku. Menyadari ada yang memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukanku erat. Namja ini, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Setelah agak lama, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Dengan lembut dia mengulurkan tangannya mengahpus air mataku.

" Uljima, Seohyun-ah " dia tersenyum lagi. Senyuman ini, aku benar-benar merindukan senyuman ini. Dia membimbingku ke sebuah bangku dan kami pun duduk disana.

" Oppa, bogoshipoyo " air mataku menetes lagi. Benarkah ini nyata, benarkah aku sedang tak bermimpi. Aku menyentuh wajahnya, merasakan kehadirannya. Dengan pelan dia menyentuh tanganku yang ada di wajahnya,

" Nado " matanya tak lepas menatapku, begitu pula aku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal. Satu hal yang harus kukatakan padanya. Satu hal, sebelum aku menyesalinya lagi.

" Saranghamnida, Yong oppa " kata-kata yang selama ini kutahan meluncur pelan dari mulutku. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku tak tahu dan bahkan juga sudah tak peduli, dia mau membalas perasaanku atau tidak. Yang penting, aku telah mengatakannya.

Setangkai mawar putih terulur ke hadapanku. Aku memandang wajah Yonghwa oppa sebelum menerimanya. Ini bunga pertama untukku. Bunga pertama yang diberikan oleh orang kusayangi.

" Seohyun-ah, walau sebesar apapun perasaanmu, tapi kalau kau hanya diam, tak ada gunanya " tiba-tiba dia mulai bicara sambil menatap lurus padaku. Aku diam mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

" Kadang-kadang, ada perasaan yang memang harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. "

Dia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku,

" Sekali-kali, kita harus mengaku kita sayang. Sekali-kali, kita harus bilang kalau kita marah, kesal. Supaya orang lain bisa tahu perasaan kita. "

Aku memandangnya, mencerna ucapannya, dia tersenyum lagi.

" Jangan pernah merahasiakan perasaanmu lagi. Biarlah semua rahasia hanya milik Tuhan. "

Air mataku menetes lagi mendengar ucapannya lagi, dengan lembut dia mengusapnya.

" Kejujuran memang kadang menyakitkan atau mungkin sedikit memalukan. Tapi, kejujuran selalu menjadi pilihan yang terbaik. Selalu . . . "

Aku membuka mataku pelan, berusaha mengembalikan roh-rohku. Tak ada lagi tempat yang penuh cahaya, tak ada lagi sosok namja berbaju putih di sampingku, yang ada hanya kamar ini dan segala perabotannya. Aku segera bangkit, kembali menyeret tubuhku sampai bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Apa tadi hanya mimpi ?

Tiba-tiba, tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang berada di atas tubuhku. Setangkai mawar putih. Ini kan? Ini kan mawar putih yang tadi diberikan Yonghwa oppa. Jadi, tadi bukan hanya mimpi! Apa aku tadi benar-benar menemuinya ? Kenapa bisa ?

Dengan segera kau teringat sosok namja setan yang sering menggangguku itu. tingkah usilnya, seringai nakalnya, serta senyuman terakhirnya tadi sebelum dia menghilang. Ya~ apa dia telah mengabulkan permintaanku ! Permintaanku bertemu Yonghwa oppa terkabul. Dan tadi aku telah mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, dimana setan itu, aku kan ingin berterima kasih padanya. Ternyata dia tak sejahat yang kupikirkan.

Ah, mungkin dia telah kembali ke alamnya. Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang, kalau dia baru boleh pulang setelah mengabulkan permintaanku. Jadi, sekarang dia pasti sedang senang karena bisa berkumpul bersama setan-setan yang lain. Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk mawar putih tadi, kutatap foto Yonghwa oppa yang ada di samping tempat tidurku serta berusaha mengingat raut wajah setan itu, aku tersenyum semakin lebar.

Gamsahamnida, devil-ssi.

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida :D

the end

Author's note ::

Lalalalalalala,, **nari nari gaje**

berkurang sudah ff tbc saia, alhamdulillah . . .

bagaimana ? Ada yang bisa menebak endingnya ? Atau itu termasuk ngegantung kah ? **kayaknya nggak deh...

oh yaa,, ff ini dibuat abis baca novel " The Devil Love Cinnamons " Ima Marsczha, dan mmg ada beberapa kalimat yang di ambil dari isi novel karangannya. **baca dehh, ceritanya keren :D

buat yang sudah ditag dan membacanya,

terutama trio pendemo yang sudah memaksa saia melanjutkan ff ini **cita2 mereka b3 sprtinya jdi tkg paksa**

WAJIB meninggalkan jejak kalian dalam bentuk apa saja.,

Gamsahamnida, chingudeul :D


End file.
